


Apenas Do Kyungsoo e Kim Jongin

by marysclair



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Estereótipos e rótulos, Fluff, Jongin tatuadão, Kombi, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27437845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marysclair/pseuds/marysclair
Summary: Naquela noite, eles eram mais que somente dois homens que não se conheciam, perdidos na imensidão e rodando por cidades desconhecidas em uma kombi bastante chamativa. Eles eram apenas Do Kyungsoo e Kim Jongin, muito além do que suas máscaras e rótulos diziam sobre si.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai





	Apenas Do Kyungsoo e Kim Jongin

**Author's Note:**

> oi galerinha, como vocês estão? mais uma kaisoo pequenininha para aquecer o coração de vocês. obrigada desde já e boa leitura!

Nem tudo é o que parece ser. Havia algo, certamente, de diferente do que era visto com o que brilhava, tímido, escondido por dentro. Kim Jongin, com seu jeito confiante e simpático, escondia suas inseguranças e seus fantasmas. Mas à noite, iluminando as estradas foscas e com Radiohead ao máximo, tudo caia; e ele era apenas Kim Jongin. 

— Você é estranho, Jongin — disse o Do enquanto o vento balançava seu cabelo de cor escura quanto o breu. Haviam estacionado em uma cidadezinha pequena, a kombi cheia de pinturas acomodando os dois em seu capô.

— Você sabe que você também é, Kyungsoo — rebateu. Era possível escutar ao longe sons de uma cidade acordada e ainda sentir uma calmaria naquela rua vazia; o CD de Ok Computer soando baixinho. 

— Eu sou estranho? Eu só tenho medo de viver a vida ao máximo. — Suspirou. — Apostar aventuras em estradas desconhecidas não me parece ser uma boa ideia.

Naquele instante, Kyungsoo parecia mais que uma pessoa comum que se via na rua e esquecia o rosto rapidamente. Em seus olhos seguros se via um brilho do que poderia ser um mundo totalmente incógnito, mas curiosamente interessante.

— Então viver na monotonia em uma cidade pacata parece uma ideia melhor? — Notou como o seu rosto pensativo ganhava um tom dourado, por causa do poste de cor alaranjada, e se contorcia em uma careta adorável antes de adquirir seu semblante sério novamente.

— Comodismo é confortável, arriscar é incerto — respondeu depois, como se já tivesse tido essa conversa várias vezes e dito a mesma coisa.

— A incerteza nem sempre leva a caminhos ruins, Do. Continuar confortável é sem graça. Dê a si mesmo a oportunidade de experimentar novos caminhos.

— Mas você está fugindo. — Encarando o nada, sentiu o olhar do outro pesar em si, medindo o peso de suas palavras mentalmente. — Você usa tudo isso como uma desculpa para fugir de alguma coisa. Você está fugindo de algo, não está? 

Seu olhar confiante fraquejou, sorrindo em desistência. — Você está certo, não fique se achando por causa disso. — O sorriso se desmanchando, respirando fundo logo depois para soltar as palavras, como se assim pudesse se livrar do que o prendia. — O que estou fugindo é do meu passado; do meu antigo eu. Mas, Kyungsoo, não é preciso fugir do que já foi para tentar coisas diferentes. Você pode apenas se jogar e abraçar a si mesmo o que você é. Porque, né, você é o que você é. Uma completa mistura de qualidades e defeitos, inseguranças e incertezas; apenas um ser humano tão único que o faz ser você.

Ficaram em silêncio por um momento. Somente o vento e sons distantes fazendo sinfonia.

— Talvez — ditou calmamente, movendo seu olhar lentamente por o seu cabelo descolorido e seus braços desnudos cheio de tatuagens, conseguindo se permitir a soltar um pequeno sorriso — você seja muito sábio para sua idade, senhor Kim.

— E, talvez, baixinho, você não saiba aproveitar bem o presente.

O Kim percebeu, no fim daquela noite, como o seu sorriso era mais que bonito e suas ambições voavam mais longe que o céu. Percebeu que, afinal, o Do possa não ser tão diferente de si.

**Author's Note:**

> se decepcionaram? KKKKKKKKKKK provavelmente. eu sei, tá péssimo, mas é tão aaaaaa para mim que eu não podia descartar. se você ver alguma frase semelhante a de outra fic minha é porque eu não tenho capacidade *emoji palhaço*  
> alguém me dá aulinha de como parar de pegar plots e esmagar em poucas palavras, por favor :((. enfim, obrigada por ter lido!


End file.
